


Summer Hea(r)t

by sleepee_gurl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepee_gurl/pseuds/sleepee_gurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitoka Yachi has just graduated high school and is now facing a lonely summer while most of her friends work or travel. While searching for a job to fill her time, she runs into an old friend! (there will be kissing!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Hea(r)t

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Just feeling extra bored so far this summer and found that there really weren't enough Yachi/Kiyoko fics in this universe so I decided to write one lol. Uh this is my first fic ever so enjoy!

It was sunny out, she could tell that already from the glow behind her red curtains lighting up her room. Lying in bed she blinked decisively before slowly extending her limbs to chase off the stiffness of sleep. The mornings were always difficult for her but the promise of coffee and breakfast was enough to motivate her movement out of bed. Before getting dressed or even washing her face Hitoka Yachi shuffled downstairs in her favourite fuzzy slippers and pjs. She supposed that since she had graduated from high school, this summer was her chance to work towards becoming a “mature adult” but also knew that the slippers had to be a part of her life no matter what. Cold feet were the enemy.  
Finally reaching the kitchen she prepared the coffee, four cups, two for her and one each for her parents when they got up. Now that it was summer, Hitoka didn’t technically have to get up before noon if she wanted to but after three years worth of early morning volleyball practices sleeping in was no longer possible. What had changed, however, was the busy schedule filling up every moment of her time. Now that school was over, and she had already been accepted to a college for the fall, her days looked glaringly empty.  
So many of her friends were travelling the whole summer or working, that only people she wasn’t terribly close to had any time to spare. Hitoka found herself thinking back to her summer after her first year of high school as she blew on her hot cup of coffee. Kiyoko’s warm smile entered her mind making her sigh wistfully, placing her head heavily into her hand. It had been almost a whole year since she had seen Kiyoko at all. She only really caught a glimpse of what her life was like now through the internet. She seemed to really have her life together. Working toward a degree in business, surrounded by friends, and always winning awards, Kiyoko’ s life after high school appeared to be a smooth ride. Hitoka was happy for her success, but intimidated, as always, of the implications behind being her sort of successor. Taking over as manager of the Karasuno valley ball team had been scary enough, but now her friends and family often looked at Kiyoko’s accomplishments as steps that Hitoka would follow. As in the past, Hitoka was seen as Kiyoko’s understudy, kind of like she was in training to become Kiyoko.  
Sighing again, Hitoka finished her last gulp of coffee. Now fully awake, she shuffled upstairs to prepare for the day. As she picked out her clothes, she thought about Kiyoko. It’s not as if she wouldn’t want to be her…well she liked being herself too but it’s more that she wanted to be around Kiyoko as herself and as equals. Hitoka remembered how striking Kiyoko’s presence had been at first, but as they grew closer, Hitoka grew more comfortable around her. 

When Hitoka returned downstairs she found her parents seated at the table, sipping at the coffee she prepared for them. “Hiitookaaa,” her mom sing-songed groggily at her, “thanks for the coffee honey!”  
“No trouble mama.” she replied, moving to sit next to her. Hitoka’s mother suddenly turned to her husband and asked,  
“How is it that our teenage daughter gets up before her own parents do?” Not quite awake enough to form a coherent sentence, her father let out a grunt in reply. Her mother sighed, turning to her daughter and grasping her hand, “You don’t even have a job to get to like your father and I and yet here you are, up before 7am…What are your plans for today sweetie? Are you meeting up with some friends?” Hitoka pulled her hand away and rubbed her face as she responded,  
“I don’t think so mama, my friends from volleyball all went off on some ‘male-bonding’ trip and Suzume is working all day, well all week actually.”  
“What about some of your other girlfriends?” Ugh, Hitoka hated when her mom used that word for her female friends, and the truth was, she didn’t have very many friends who were girls. Other than Suzume, her best friend, and Kiyoko when she was around, Hitoka found herself spending more and more time with the team as high school progressed. Even the new manager she scrounged up was a boy.  
“Uhh, they’re not really around either.” Hitoka made sure her response was vague. Her mother seemed to buy it, nodding her head while swirling her coffee around with a spoon.  
“Kiyoko-chan!” her mom suddenly burst out with a smile on her face, “What about her? We haven’t seen her around in a long time! She was so lovely to have around the house and I know you always enjoyed spending time with her, she always put you in such a good mood.” Hitoka felt some heat rush to her cheeks and tried to ignore her sudden blush.  
“I haven’t really talked to her in a while…plus she’s been living away from home for a couple years now so I doubt she’s around…” Hitoka trailed off, a feeling of loneliness suddenly creeping up on her. Her mother’s expression softened as she watched her daughter’s downcast face. She was then hit with a wave of inspiration.  
“I know!” Hitoka’s mother exclaimed, “You should look for a job! I know there are lots of café’s and clothing stores downtown hiring at this time of year- and you like that sort of thing! You should go hand out resumés today- see if there’s anything available for you.” Hitoka perked up a little at the thought of having something to do. She really fed off other peoples’ energy so to be stuck inside the house alone all day would be absolutely THE WORST!  
“Ya!” she responded, at a volume level that made her father groan into his coffee mug, “Thanks mama, I’ll go print some off now!” Hitoka hopped up from the table excited about her new objective for the day and potentially for the whole summer. Maybe this holiday wouldn’t be so lonely after all.


End file.
